


staring into the darkness of the morning

by katyfaise



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just wanted to write perc'ahlia smut, i needed something to help me cope after ep 88, im gonna say this is post conclave but it's all up in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: "i didn't mean to wake you," he whispers.she shakes her head gently and settles against him, a satisfied sigh following. "you didn't." she reaches down to find his hand and he  bristles when she meets the tension in his grip. "darling..""i'm fine," he says immediately, gently pulling his hand away from hers to rest lower on her thigh."i'm the one who was nearly gutted, you know," she continues, her voice clearly teasing even though a small whimper leaves percy's lips. "i'm joking. i'm completely fine. nothing that pike can't take care of in the morning."





	

there are nightmares more often than dreams that plague his unconscious thoughts. nightmares of smoke billowing around and pulling the skin from his bone, tearing him apart and then putting him back together once the hollow laughter of the demon is etched on every inch of his insides. but there is no nightmare worse than the thought of her lifeless body, crumpled and broken on the ground, barely holding on to life itself. it isn't the first time he'd witnessed it, vex's blood spilling out and her mangled cries for help, and he knows reluctantly it wouldn't be the last, not in their line of work. but he hates it all the same. 

he lays awake in bed, eyes on the ceiling for a long moment. there's a dim light in the room, maybe moonlight, though he isn't sure how the magic aspect of scanlan's mansion really works, and he turns his head to see vex there beside him, body warm and very much alive. thanks to one of the last healing potions in grog's bag of holding she had been able to make it out alive, even though her side had been injured. between he and pike, she'd been stitched up enough to wait until morning when all of their abilities weren't so exhausted. it reminded him so strongly of why he didn't trust magic - they relied on it far too heavily. 

it could always let you down. 

with his eyes still on her, he turns onto his side and scoots closer to her as gently as he can. reluctantly, he reaches out, hand hovering above her waist where the silk sheet is resting on the curve of her body. he's so close to the spot where the beast had clawed her, nearly taken her apart in front of him. percy closes his eyes tight, trying to fight off the memory of the fear in her wide eyes. there's a rush of anger that goes through him, at himself or the beast, he isn't sure, and he clenches his fist closed, warding off the sudden tremor he feels through his whole body. it takes a long moment to calm himself and he breathes out heavily, slowly opening his eyes and focusing on the hair that's thrown delicately over her shoulder. as if feeling the exhale on her bare skin, vex shifts and mutters something in her sleep. percy pauses, hoping that she won't wake to see him in such a state, but she has never made things easy on him. 

"percy?" she questions, yawning and instinctually pressing back against him. he lets his hand fall and it rests on the periphery of the bandage that covers her wound. she goes to turn but catches herself with a hiss of pain, a reminder of what had happened earlier. as she curses under her breath, he kisses her shoulder and mutters an apology against her skin. 

"i didn't mean to wake you," he whispers. 

she shakes her head gently and settles against him, a satisfied sigh following. "you didn't." she reaches down to find his hand and he bristles when she meets the tension in his grip. "darling.."

"i'm fine," he says immediately, gently pulling his hand away from hers to rest lower on her thigh. 

"i'm the one who was nearly gutted, you know," she continues, her voice clearly teasing even though a small whimper leaves percy's lips. "i'm joking. i'm completely fine. nothing that pike can't take care of in the morning."

he nods, resting his forehead against her skin, but vex can tell that he's not going to rest easy and he's definitely not going to let this blame fall from his shoulders. she wants nothing more than to turn around and hold him, to remind him that this is the sort of life they live, risks and all, but too much movement threatens to pull her stitches and there's still the matter of the pain she's in. instead she grabs his hand again and pulls it to her lips to kiss his knuckles. it's a small gesture, but she feels the tension in him loosen never the less. 

"you have to let this go, darling," she whispers in the quiet of the room, only to hear a sigh back from percy. he's still got his face pressed against her shoulder and she knows he's going to try and dodge everything she says. "we all did our best and in the end it turned out alright."

"may i remind you that you nearly died?"

"yes, well, i'm used to it by now." 

they both know that's not true at all. death is the sort of thing that follows them and stays in the corner of their mind, just something that they push away to deal with later. it's not something either one of them could ever truly get used to. but it seems like the right thing to say at the moment, especially when percy chuckles. 

"we are rather good at it," he jokes and vex laughs. 

"i like to think we're good at the cheating it part rather than the actual dying part," vex says, and percy hums in response, pulling his lips away from her shoulder. she notices him grow tense again, his thoughts getting away from him once more, and she sighs and resorts to her second best option when talking to him can't quiet the fears in his mind for one night. 

she grinds her ass back against his groin, ignoring the sliver of pain that spasms through her body at the sudden movement. he instinctively grips her breast where his hand has drifted away from her mouth and vex can't help but let a moan loose.

"vex'ahlia," percy begins, maybe with a hint of warning, but she repeats her action, this time rolling her hips so her ass runs along the curve of his cock. percy's cock is already beginning to respond to her actions and she's glad that she's facing away from him because the devilish smile on her lips cannot be hidden. 

she licks her palm and reaches behind her, searching blindly for a moment. when she finally finds his cock, she can't ignore the way his hips move, already craving her touch. she wraps her hand around him and slowly begins to rub, the familiar feel of his cock in her hand guiding her actions. 

it takes a moment of adjusting, but he slips his own hand down her thigh and between her legs. he runs calloused fingers along her slit and slips into her. percy runs his fingers inside of her and up to her clit, moaning against her ear as she continues to use her hand to fuck him. he circles her clit over and over and slides his fingers down, dipping inside her her cunt. she's growing slicker so he continues, more than pleased with how wet she is getting. 

this isn't exactly what he had expected when she had woke up, but he isn't one to complain about being inside of her in any way. 

he uses his fingers to pump inside of her, hitting her g spot harder and harder until vex is shaking, her hand becoming more erratic as it works his cock. she stops completely when she comes, coming onto his hand and down her thighs and onto the sheet beneath them. vex grips her pillow and hides her face so she doesn't make enough noise to wake everyone else, even if it's exactly the sort of thing she wants to do. 

percy only slows when her body does, and he gently lifts her leg and moves closer to him. "how is your side?" he asks, even as she pushes back against him. 

"you're going to be in worse off shape than i am if you're not inside of me immediately," she warns, and percy cannot help but laugh. he kisses her shoulder and runs a hand up her body, caressing her breasts as he does so. vex moans out, sensitive and fucked out but craving more of him. he reaches up to touch her lips and vex takes his fingers in her mouth, sucking gently. he's hard against her back and as much as she wants to taste him, having him fuck her will do just as well. 

percy reaches between them and grabs his cock and vex angles her hips back. he rubs the head of his cock along her ass, teasing her in a way that makes her shake again. he reaches around her waist and holds her, careful to avoid her bandage, and he pushes into her cunt. she takes his length easily thanks to how wet she is, and she breathes out a satisfied sigh as she adjusts to how he fills her. 

he thrusts into her, slowly in and out each time, the only sounds in the room their heavy breaths mixed with the noises of their skin touching and the wet noises between her legs. vex closes her eyes, happy with how the curve of his cock hits her exactly where she wants. 

she isn't sure if it's because he's worried about her wound, but he's being far too gentle, so vex pushes back against him, giving as good as she is taking from him. 

"harder, darling," she breathes out, moaning in response as he thrusts into her again. "you're not going to break me remember?"

percy seems to take the hint and begins to match her movements with his own, the fire burning in his thighs as he fucks her with all he has. she reaches down and rubs her clit in time with their movements while percy bites furiously against her neck. he breathes her name against her skin and reaches down to grab her hip, giving him a bit of leverage as he continues to thrust into her. as his motions become more erratic, the fire burning in his belly, vex cries out from deep inside her. her body convulses against his and she grabs his hand in order to stay grounded. percy fucks her through it, whispering nonsense against her shoulder until he comes himself with a final thrust inside of her. 

they both lay together for a long moment, his cock softening inside of her. when he does pull out, vex shivers at the loss of contact and the cooling moisture between her legs. she disentangles herself  
from him and groans when a bout of pain hits her. 

"are you alright?" he asks quickly, his hand instantly reaching for her bandage and meeting her own. they both pull back wet finger tips from the bandage and although neither can see it well they both get the impression that a stitch has indeed been pulled. 

"shit, vex, i apologize," percy immediately says, scrambling from the bed. 

vex laughs and sits up carefully, holding her side with a delicate touch. she's not worried, but she does breath lighter and eases her laughter as percy looks about the room for something to help fix the bandage til morning. "if anyone asks how i pulled my stitches, let's leave the sex out of it, alright?"

percy turns to look at her and gives a sincere smile and a nod. "things do happen while one is asleep," he says, returning to bed with a linen shirt from the drawer that he is already tearing a bit from. it won't last if she leaves the mansion of course, but as soon as pike can heal her completely they won't have to worry about it. 

he carefully wraps the long piece of fabric around her and ties it off, doing the best that he can manage. once she's taken care of again, he settles down into the bed and she follows suit, letting percy hold her in his arms and pull her against his chest. vex isn't sure if it was the sex or the fact that he's finally holding her that makes him relax but either way she's pleased. 

"i'm... i'm very glad you're alright. it's never easy seeing that," he whispers against the top of her head. he kisses her there, inhaling the meadowy, crisp scent that he's come to associate with her. vex nods solemnly, knowing exactly how he feels. 

"next time we'll just have to make sure it's not so easy to take us down," vex says, kissing his chest and settling loose-limbed against him. 

percy hums in response and seems to go quiet for a long moment before sighing. she wonders if he feels the same way she does, if he would agree with her sentiment that maybe there shouldn't even be a next time. but for right now she mumbles an 'i love you' against his side and he return the expression in kind by lifting her chin up so he can kiss her. 

for right now, 'next time' seems far away enough for the both of them.


End file.
